


Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Trevor Belmont (1476 CE)

by Infinimine



Series: Belmont Legacy [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Historical Fantasy, Hunter Training, Magic, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine
Summary: Sypha Belnades-Belmont starts a journal to add to the records of the Belmont's archive.





	Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Trevor Belmont (1476 CE)

**Trevor C. Belmont (1476 CE)**

 

              Trevor has decided that between the two of us, I have the better handwriting so I should write our journals. I bet that he just didn’t want to write these himself. I love him but he is a lazy oaf in all areas outside vampire hunting.

              My name is Sypha Belnades-Belmont, wife of Trevor Belmont of the Belmont clan. He is known here in Wallachia as one of the heroes who defeated the Vampire Lord Vlad Dracula Tepes (though my research seems to indicate he may have had another name before that).

              I worked to put a stop to Dracula’s wrath as well. My magic was pretty damn crucial. I dragged Dracula’s castle to a single location so we could take the fight to him. By the way, I am a magician. I specialize mostly in ice magic, but I can control other elements.  It is just much trickier.

              Trevor “Treffy” Belmont (your mistake for letting me write this, my husband) is a bit of a drunkard but he cares about his heritage. He is a Belmont, the last of his line when we first met. His family have hunted creatures of the night here in Wallachia for at least two hundred years. The ignorant people of Wallachia became convinced the Belmonts were servants of the Devil. Trevor lost his childhood home and his whole family to an vicious mob of these fools.

              I grew up travelling with a group of nomadic storytellers who travelled all over. I never stayed anywhere long enough to think of it as my only home. Still, I try to imagine the amount of pain Trevor must have felt. He was living for years on his own as an outcast.

              The last one who joined us was Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. He is Dracula’s half-human son; a being with a foot in darkness and light. The knowledge and power of Dracula flowed in his blood. He had taken a pledge to stop his father because he believed his mother would have wanted his genocide against humans stopped. Alucard (the name he took in opposition to his father) directed us to Dracula’s Castle in the first place and dealt the killing blow.

              I don’t know where Alucard is now. He stayed in his father’s castle for a time, but I suspect he did not want to be its master. Too many memories, good and bad, that he did not wish to constantly relive. Maybe now he has secluded himself away again to sleep. When Trevor and I first found him, he was slumbering to recover from grievous wounds. I hope he has found some peace.

              Speaking of families and a desire for peace, Trevor is watching our kids right now. There is Marlon (age 6), Silvia (age 12), and Belton (age 16). They deserve the world and I would give them it if I could. Wallachia is safer now than when Trevor and I were children. At least I have in part provided that for my children. They already have demonstrated they are quite different and similar to each other and their parents in funny ways.

              Silvia is definitely more Belnades than Belmont. She is substantially better at fire magic than I was at her age. It seems to that it is Silvia's attuned element. She used to worry me a lot because of it. Trevor still thinks that she is going to burn the house down one of these days. At worst though she just uses it to scare her little brother. I have learned to trust her judgement (at least about her magic, not necessarily everything in her life).

              She can be a bit reckless when she goes into forests by herself. I suspect she likes the time to herself but sometimes she comes back pretty bruised. Trevor thinks she is training on her own, but she has not told me she wants to follow the Belmont traditions. (Note to Self: Talk to Silvia about her future again soon.)

              Marlon, our youngest, has Trevor’s dark eyes and my blonde hair. Marlon does pretend to whip monsters of the night like his father. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is the child that takes up Trevor’s traditions one day. Not before Trevor and I actually train him thoroughly of course. Other than this curiosity about Trevor’s work, Marlon is a rough and tumble type. He tends to scuffle with other kids when we come across them. He also swears a lot, which is definitely Trevor’s fault.

              Belton is our oldest and he is a kind, quiet soul. Belton studies a lot more than his siblings. We spend hours together pouring over old tomes. I love talking with him about new texts he finds when we travel. If he was a bit better with strangers I bet he would be a great teacher. His younger siblings often come to him with questions rather than me or Trevor and I don’t blame them.

              Trevor has taken to teaching us all everything he knows about hand-to-hand fighting. He wants the kids to be able to defend themselves even if they don’t take up the Belmont mission. I appreciate the exercise but I still trust my magic more in a fight. Trevor’s own combat knowledge is either from his training he got from his now deceased relatives, or what he learned as an outcast of society roaming the wilderness and rough towns. His mastery of weaponry is expansive. I have seen him wield swords, knives, maces, flails, chains, whips, axes, etc. He promised to teach the kids about weapons if they ask, but for now it's only empty handed fighting. I couldn’t have asked for a better man to fight the monsters in the night at my side.

              One worry has been creeping into my thoughts recently. I discovered a damaged journal in my research recently. I have yet to share its contents with Trevor, debating whether to tell him at all because it may not even be true. It describes accounts of a powerful vampire predating Dracula that even if he was killed would eventually resurrect after one hundred years. Hopefully whatever allowed this vampire to come back was exclusive to them. I hate to think my children’s children could face a world once again subject to a reborn Dracula’s fury.


End file.
